


éphémère

by prettyboy_parker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, SMUT!, ass eating, ballerina!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_parker/pseuds/prettyboy_parker
Summary: “You know, I didn’t expect my dancing to have me whisked away by the embodiment of daddy material.”Where Peter is a ballerina and Tony is horny.Inspired by the wonderful headcanons by @honeysuckleparker on Tumblr!





	éphémère

**Author's Note:**

> wow! this is my first time writing smut, btw.

_éphémère_

_adj._

_lasting only for a short time; transitory, ephemeral_

 

Tony Stark is a spontaneous man.

 

So spontaneous that’s he’s sitting in the Palais Garnier when he  _should_ be negotiating trade deals for SI. 

 

Paris is truly beautiful. Sure, he’s been many times before, but he’s always been so caught up with work to actually enjoy his trip. 

 

The breaking point was about a week ago when Pepper reached  _her_ breaking point, screaming at him about how he didn’t fill out papers that were due two weeks ago. At that, he said  “ _Au Revior!_ ” , hopping on his private jet and flying to the City of Lights. 

 

So, that’s how he ended up in the most expensive seat in the theatre. He even bought a new Brioni suit, charcoal grey and costing an upwards of $5,000.

 

He wasn’t even so sure what ballet he was going to see, since the entire website was in French whilst he was buying the tickets. To his delight, Google Translate helped him discover the ballet is Sleeping Beauty. 

 

What he  _wasn’t_ expecting was a boy. 

 

A young boy to be playing the lead role of Aurora.

 

But boy, does this kid really fit the  _‘beauty’_ part of Sleeping Beauty.

 

The young man is perfect for the role, long, dainty limbs and miles of milky skin. Mousy brown curls fall over his unblemished forehead, bouncing ever so slightly as he moves across the stage. From the first tier Tony can see his caramel doe eyes, conveying as much emotion as his dancing. The gold jewels on his costume glint under the stage light, the sheer material of his white tutu sparkling ever so slightly. His long legs look delicious in his pinkish tights. The costume accentuates the delicate curves he has. Tony is absolutely entranced at the young boy’s dancing, landing every jump and spin perfectly. As he watches the dancer celebrate his awakening by  _true love’s kiss_ , Tony makes sure to catch the dancer at the end of the show. 

 

The show ends, the audience giving a standing ovation, Peter red faced and bowing sheepishly. 

 

Turns out, it’s not that hard to wiggle his way backstage. Of course management knows who Tony is, ( _who doesn’t_ ) and they quickly rush him back into the theatre to meet the director of the show.

 

“Bonjour, Mister Stark! What a pleasure to have you here. I’m Nadine Pelletier, director of the performance.” 

 

Tony shakes the woman’s hand. She seems a bit older, faint smile lines around her mouth and eyes. She’s draped in black cloth and Tony can’t tell if she’s wearing a dress or not.

 

“The show was amazing, Ms. Pelletier.” He says, patting her on the shoulder. “I was wondering about the lead boy. What is his name?” 

 

She smiles.

 

“Ah, that would be Peter. He is an amazing young man. He just turned 18 and is the first to dance the role as a male. He is truly talented.”

 

“Madame Pelletier!” A sweet voice calls out from behind Tony. 

 

There he is.

 

Peter is even more gorgeous up close. His curls are sticking to his head because of sweat and Tony  swears he has lip gloss coating his pink, soft lips. He’s holding a black bag that’s the length of his body and it must be the costume. 

 

In place of his costume he’s donned skin-tight leggings and a Paris Opera Ballet School long sleeved shirt. 

 

“Mon ange! Nous parlions justement de toi.”

 

_(My angel! We were just speaking of you.)_

 

Peter’s face turns deeper red. 

 

“You did an amazing job, Peter. You are truly beautiful.” Tony tells him sincerely. 

 

“Oh,  _merci_ Mister Stark! I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Peter giggles, rocking on his heels and biting his lip. 

 

_God_ , this kid is the epitome of sex on legs. 

 

“Might have to come again. Absolutely stunning.”

 

Peter swats at Tony’s bicep.

 

“Oh,  _stop_ .” He laughs, clearly basking in the praise. 

 

“I’ll leave you two be. I must get home now. Wonderful job, Peter.” Ms. Pelletier says, giving Peter two kisses on his cheeks and Tony would like to do the same. 

 

“So, how about I walk you home?” Tony offers, fingertips grazing over the thin material of his shirt. 

 

Peter’s gaze immediately goes from innocent to sultry, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

“Or...” Peter trails off, adjusting the strap of the duffel bag that’s slung over his shoulder.

 

“Or what?” Tony walks over closer to Peter, leaning down so his lips brush the younger’s ear. “You want me to take you back to mine in my Ferrari? Surely a pretty ballerina like you should be spoiled by daddy.” 

 

Peter lets out a little gasp at his words, gently guiding Tony’s hands onto his hips. 

 

“ Please , daddy.”

 

Tony’s never ran so fast. 

 

He opens the door to his car for Peter, the young boy giggling as he climbs into the passenger seat. Tony starts the car in lightning speed, taking off with a pretty uncomfortable hard on. 

 

“You know, I didn’t expect my dancing to have me whisked away by the embodiment of  _daddy material_ .” Peter quips as Tony studies the built in GPS.

 

“ Fuck , you’re killing me.” Tony groans, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. 

 

Peter pouts.

 

“We don’t want that, do we?” 

 

Before he knows it, Peter’s dainty hand is sliding over the console to rub his boner through his pants. 

 

“ _Peter_ .” He hisses, stepping on the gas a little too hard. His hand darts away and Tony can’t help but whine. 

 

“ _Putain_ , you’re staying in a house here?” Peter asks, looking out the tinted window as they pull up to Tony’s rented villa.

 

“Yes. And there’s a bed upstairs that I want you in right away.” 

 

Peter giggles and hops out of the car. They power-walk to the front door, Tony stumbling with the keys as Peter mouths at his neck. He finally gets the door open, shrugging off his suit jacket and slamming the door. 

 

“Upstairs.  Now .”

 

They waste no time climbing up the staircase, Tony leading Peter to the first bedroom on the right. The younger kicks off his slides and climbs onto the bed as Tony loosens his tie. 

 

He can see the outline of Peter’s cock straining against the tight fabric of his leggings. 

 

“Daddy,” Peter whines, ghosting his hand over the front of his crotch. 

 

“One sec, baby.” Tony grunts as he kicks his slacks off, leaving him only in a white shirt and his boxers. 

 

Tony silences Peter’s whining with a filthy kiss. 

 

“Get this off.” He groans against Peter’s lips, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. The boy pulls away and pulls the shirt over his head. Tony places a kiss on his chest and Peter giggles. He situates the two so that Peter is straddling him. 

 

Tony grips the boy’s soft locks as they kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Peter grinds against him, tiny whimpers escaping his mouth and entering Tony’s. Tony’s hands slide their way down Peter’s torso, gripping his perfect little ass. He tugs at the waistband of the boy’s leggings, feeling the lace of the panties underneath. 

 

“ Fuck .” Tony cusses when they pull away, both panting heavily. He slips the leggings off of Peter’s legs, leaving the boy red faced and nearly bare on the bed. 

 

“Oh,  _princess_ .” Tony groans, feeling the lace of the panties.

 

“ _Putain_ ,” Peter moans ,  arching his back. 

 

“Can I have a taste of that pretty pussy, sweetheart?”

 

Peter moans even louder, nodding furiously and getting on his hands and knees. 

 

“ Please daddy , eat me out.” He groans, sticking his ass out in the air. 

 

Tony slaps his ass lightly and pulls down the pink panties.

 

“God, such a beautiful hole.” He groans, rubbing the outside of Peter’s hole with his thumb.

 

“ Please ,” Peter moans and  Tony kisses right under his hole.

 

Tony gets to work right away, licking up and down and moving his tongue in and out. 

 

He decides Peter makes the prettiest noises he’s ever heard. 

 

Peter ends up begging him to use his fingers and how can Tony deny him? 

 

Soon Peter is spilling all over the silk sheets with soft moans as Tony strokes his sensitive prostate. 

 

“Daddy’s got a little problem, kitten. Can you show me what else that mouth can do?” 

 

Peter nods, scrambling off the bed and kneeling on the hardwood floor. He takes his perfectly manicured hands and pulls down Tony’s boxers. His cock springs free, angry and leaking. Peter moans at the sight, immediately leaning down to give the tip a few kitten licks. Tony can’t help but buck his hips up, clenching the sheets in his fists. Soon enough Peter is sucking on the head of his cock, looking up at him with those big brown eyes. Tony moans as he takes him all in his mouth, gripping onto his thighs as he sucks. Peter moves his head furiously and Tony has to pull out so he doesn’t come right then and there. 

 

“On your back, sugar.”

 

Peter climbs back onto the bed, legs spread invitingly.

 

“Oh  _fuck_ Pete, so beautiful. ”  Tony groans, grasping Peter’s knees and spreading them apart. He takes his cock in hand and sinks right in to the hilt. They both moan loudly, Peter’s hands flying to grasp Tony’s biceps. 

 

“ _Move_ , Daddy, please.” 

 

Tony immediately starts slamming into Peter and he’s the tightest Tony’s ever had. Peter is an absolute vision underneath him, plump lips parted and eyes hooded. 

 

Peter lets out a scream and Tony knows why.

 

“ _Fuck!_ Daddy, right there, oh  god ,”Peter babbles, curls bouncing against his forehead. Tony moans as he nails the younger’s prostate repeatedly, groaning words of encouragement.

 

“Daddy, I’m  _so_ close,” Peter cries, grip tightening on Tony.

 

“Yeah baby? You gonna come on daddy’s cock like a little slut?” Tony grunts, accentuating the last words with harsher thrusts. 

 

Just like that, Peter lets out one last moan as his release spills all over his stomach. The fluttering of his asshole triggers Tony’s orgasm, the older man collapsing on top of Peter once he’s finished.

 

“Fuck, Tony. That was amazing.” Peter breathes, nuzzling into Tony’s neck.

 

“Yeah?” Tony asks with a laugh, pulling out of Peter and rolling them over so the boy is lying on his chest. 

 

“This will probably be the only time, though.” Peter says sadly, thoughts clouded by the reality of sleeping with a playboy.

 

Tony smiles.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m definitely coming back to Paris.”


End file.
